


hold me tight, hug me

by moonlight_tea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, i love them, taewin, what is their ship name, wintae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_tea/pseuds/moonlight_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sicheng loved when Taeyong showered him in affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me tight, hug me

For Sicheng, Taeyong was the one that was always there for him. The other members were just as supportive to Sicheng, but Taeyong always encouraged him the most. It was one of the many reasons he had fallen for the elder.

“Winwin, have you eaten?” He asks.  
“Winwin, you can do it!” He encourages.  
“Winwin, I believe in you.” He praises.

The moment he became an SM trainee, Taeyong was the first one to greet him, a smile on his face. Sicheng barely knew how to greet himself in Korean at that time. Now, he was getting better, but was still too shy to say much. Every time they had a v app, or had an interview, Taeyong stayed close to him. He always whispered words of encouragement.

And every moment that happened, it brought a flutter to Sicheng’s heart. He was laying on his bed, listening to the sound of Taeil’s soft breaths, as he slept peacefully. He sits up on his bed, craning his neck. He sighs heavily, getting up to walk out of the bedroom.

His eyes light up, seeing Taeyong sitting on the couch, looking through his phone.

“Hyung?” He calls out softly. Taeyong turns around, looking at him curiously.

“Winwin? Why aren’t you sleeping?” He questions, scooting over a bit, welcoming Sicheng to sit on the couch next to him. Sicheng shrugs, looking at Taeyong apologetically. Taeyong only smiles at him, ruffling his hair.

“Something keeping you up?” _Thinking about you._ He doesn’t respond, just shrugs again.

“Well, whatever it is, I’m here for you.” _I’m here for you._ Taeyong was always here for him, and Sicheng would never forget that.

“I know, hyung. Thank you.” Sicheng tells him shyly. Taeyong tsks.

“Ahh, how are you so cute and shy? It kills me.” Taeyong teases, slinging an arm over Sicheng’s shoulder. His cheeks turn rosy, and he looks down.

“I don’t know.” Taeyong chuckles, patting Sicheng on the head. Sicheng loved it. He loved when Taeyong showered him in affection, but he would never admit that.

“Hyung… can-can I sleep with you tonight?” Taeyong raises an eyebrow, blinking.

“Uh, I think I’ll be able to fall asleep better.” Sicheng adds on. Taeyong smiles at him, nodding.

“Let’s go.” They walk to Taeyong’s room, and Haechan who had the top bunk, was sleeping peacefully. Sicheng smiled at the youngest member, seeing him in a peaceful state. Taeyong gets in bed first, scooting over so Sicheng can slide in. He doesn’t face Taeyong, and chose to stare at the wall across from the room. Taeyong wraps his arms around Sicheng’s waist, cuddling with him.

“If you sleep with me, I’m gonna cuddle you to death.” Sicheng muffles his giggles under the blanket, not wanting to wake up Haechan.

“Okay, hyung. Goodnight.” Sicheng whispers.

“Goodnight, Winwin.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work for nct, and it's cos i love winwin and taeyong's friendship bc they r such cuties and taeyong loooves winwin with all his heart. this was so short lol. feedback is appreciated!! :)


End file.
